


Accidents happen

by SatMorningCartoons (SilvaeSong)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette is such a clutz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaeSong/pseuds/SatMorningCartoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette can barely speak to Adrien, but after a bout of mishaps, maybe that will change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm late!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plan for this. I'll update as inspiration strikes.

 

* * *

 

"Marinette, wake up! You're going to be late."

Yawning, the girl in question blearily cracked her eyes open.

"Huh?"

Her kwami sighed. It was the same thing every morning.

"You. Are. Going. To. Be. _Late._ "

"Late for what?" She asked through a yawn, attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes.

" _School_ , Marinette! Now get up!"

She blinked. "Late for-?" She blinked again. Letting a terrified squeal burst up from the depths of her being, she shot from the bed.

"I'm going to be late! I can't be late again! I'm class rep! Where'd my pants go? Ooooohhhh!!"

Having thrown on whatever clothes she could grab, she bolted downstairs, grabbing her backpack and a slice of toast on her way.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad! See you after school!" She called out as she raced out of the bakery.

"Can't be late! Can't be late! Can't be- umph!"

Her mantra was cut off by the unsuspecting person she just bowled over in her haste, landing on top of them.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and-"

She was once again cut off, this time by a laugh that she would recognize anywhere. She scrambled to get up.

"A-Adrien?! Oh no! I'm s-sorry so! S-so sorry I'm! I-I mean-"

For the third time in less than a minute, he cut her off.

"No, I'm sorry. I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going."

He rubbed the back of his head in that adorable nervous tic of his, looking for all the world like it was his fault he got bulldozed. Marinette was about to start rambling another apology when the bell rang. Both of them jumped to their feet, yelling in unison.

"Oh no!"

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and tore up the stairs.

' _We're gonna be late!_ '

Finally reaching the classroom, they burst in, a millisecond before the late bell sounded. Blushing, she threw his hand from her like it burned her.

"Sorry!" She managed to squeak out, before bolting to her seat.

Chuckling, Adrien settled into his own seat in front of her.

' _She's fast. If it wasn't for her dragging me along with her, I probably would have been late. Yet she apologized? I'll have to thank her later for saving me._ '

He was afraid his father would pull him from school if he put even _one toe_ out of line at school. He couldn't afford to be late, even if it was because of a morning photoshoot.

Behind him, Marinette was freaking out.

' _I touched his hand! I grabbed his hand, and dragged him all over the school! Uuuuughhh! He probably hates me now._ '

Her head fell to her desk.

"Marinette? You okay, girl?" Her friend whispered.

Marinette glanced over at Alya and whimpered as answer. Alya just shook her head, chuckling.

' _That girl can't do a thing on her own! Poor little cinnamon roll. Yet she walked in holding Adrien's hand??? I'll have to find out what that was about later._ '

She smiled in anticipation. Below her, Nino was whispering with Adrien, trying not to attract the teacher's attention.

"Dude! What's up with you and Marinette?"

Adrien's answer was a noncommittal shrug. Nino chuckled.

' _I know there's a story there. I'll bet Alya can get something out of Marinette. I'll wait until after class before I start hounding my bro._ '

Adrien and Marinette both just sighed, glad to have not been late and oblivious to their friends' scheming. 


	2. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they get a group project for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I wasn't expecting that many hits this soon, much less kudos. Thanks you guys!

"As you all know, winter break is fast approaching. In lieu of the coming holidays, I have assigned a group project. The groups will be determined by table, so please don't fuss at my choice of groups. If you work it out amongst yourselves, you may switch."

There were a mix of groans and peeked interest.

"Now, this project is to be a ten minute presentation with a visual aid. Your topic must relate to the holidays in some way. The groups are as follows. Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette. They will present first. The second group will be Chloé, Sabrina, Alix, and Myléne. Next, Kim, Max, Rose. . . "

By this point Marinette was no longer paying attention.

' _A group project. With Adrien!!_ '

"Girl, if you get any more excited, you're gonna spontaneously combust." Alya chuckled.

"Huh?"

Her friend's inattentiveness just made her laugh harder.

"Girl, you are one-of-a-kind."

"So," ' _Oh my goodness! He turned around in his seat and is_ looking at me _!_ ' "When are we working on this project? I can't today, I have fencing after class and a photoshoot after that."

"Dude, when do you ever _not_ have a photoshoot?" The DJ asked with a chuckle. Adrien grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"What time will the photoshoot be over?" Alya asked innocently.

He glanced up at her.

' _Oh no. I know that Alya look. She's planning something. Be cool, Adrien. Be cool._ '

"U-um" ' _Well done. Very cool._ ' "Uh, usually not much later than sunset. Lighting and all."

Alya grinned. "Great! We can all meet up after sunset then! Say, seven?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Where are we meeting up, dudes? The library will be closed by then."

When Alya pointedly turned to Marinette, the boys did too.

"M-m- _my_ p-place?! _Alya!_ "

"Come on, Marinette. You know your place is the most central location, right next to the school and all. Not to mention the fact that your place has the _best_ food!"

Alya decided it was time for drastic measures when Marinette was still reluctant.

"Pwetty pwease?"

' _Oh no. Not the baby doll eyes! I didn't know Alya could pull those off! I knew it was a mistake to let her spend time with Minon!_ '

' _That's right, girl. That little Minon taught me all the little tricks to get you to cave. Now . . . rapid blinks. And, three . . . two . . !_ '

She groaned.

"Fine! _Fine_ , we can meet at my place at seven." She finally relented.

Alya's facial expression went from pleading to triumphant faster than a traffic light.

"Great! See you boys then!"

With that, she snagged Marinette's arm and dragged her off.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I think those two just had an entire argument with just their eyes."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Pretty intense."

"Alya can be pretty scary. Especially when it comes to that girl."

' _Marinette? I'd say she was the scarier one. After all, it's not Alya who won't even talk to me still because of that gum incident._ '

The two boys headed out of the classroom, Nino rattling off the story of when he had been trapped in a cage at the zoo after "confessing" his love for her. Adrien sighed. The story of him and Marinette didn't have a happy ending like Nino's.

' _Maybe, if I work extra hard on the project, and do my best to help, she'll start talking to me like she does everyone else._ '

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I reread the first chapter and realized it was all out of whack? :P What even was that? 
> 
> (This is why I need a beta)


End file.
